User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/Legendary ratings based on the meta
Today I will be explaining the ratings of legendaries in the current meta, and what they can be used for. NOTE:THIS IS NOT A RANKING. THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVE DONE THAT. Anyways, this will take into account the current balance change along with all legendaries except the magic archer, but I can add him later when he gets released. Lets get started. Ewiz: Offense-7.5/10 With the ewiz's moderately low health and the fact that you can counter him with any high-HP troop that doesn't have a charge if by himself, he isn't good alone. However, when you pair him up behind a tank, such as pekka and golem, he is a BEAST. He can stun any inferno towers/dragons, and can maybe get a few hits on the tower, since his damage is exceptional. Not too great with swarms other than his spawn damage, but obviously you will have another area damage support. Overall, don't just send him by himself, but behind a tank. Defense-8.5/10 Ewiz is amazing in defense. His ability to stun targets and handle swarms on impact makes him useful. He can handle targets that are charged. However, his lack of health might be a problem, but that doesn't matter. He's amazing at defense, and can eliminate swarms/distract supports on a push. Log: Offense: 2/10 Let's be simple: no one uses the log on offense to take down a tower, since its damage low. You can still use it with a hog or tank, but that is for support, not to take down a 3000 health tower. Defense: 8.5/10 The log's ability to take out swarms, reset special abilities, and support wise for a tank makes it an exceptional card on defense. The major downside is that it can't target air, but, still, it would be OP if it would. Its ability to reset the Mega knight's jump, one only few spells can accomplish, is also unique. Amazing card on defense. Graveyard: Offense: 6/10 The nerf of making this card's skeletons less random really hurt its usage rate and offensive potential. It still is good with spells like freeze, and does a good job of baiting and distracting the tower, but only on certain occasions. However, poison, any aoe cards, and some other spells make this card useless on offense. You can still use it on major pushes like golem beatdown, lavaloon, etc, but its high elixir cost makes it risky. Defense: 5.5/10 The graveyard's defensive potential was also dropped from the nerf. It can still stop a push, but other than that, nothing else makes this card shine on defense, due to its weakness against AOE cards and poison. Good card for distraction on pushes, but only for a limited time. Overall, not good on defense Inferno Dragon: Offense: 7.5/10 On offense alone, lets be honest, he sucks if he's by himself, due to the fact that he can be countered by virtually anything, from fire spirits, ice spirits, swarms, aoe air cards, etc. Pairing him up with spells, he gets a little bit better. The reason why I give this rating to him is that he is good behind a support. He can get a few shots, and then cripple a tower in seconds becuz all the supports will target the opposing teams defense. Pairing him up behind a tank can be very useful if u want this card to demolish a tower. Defense: 9/10 The inferno drag's defensive side is just glorious. He's like a walking inferno tower! He can counter any single target troops, and even if u zap him, he still automatically retargets. He is vulnerable to swarms, but you will have some aoe card, so that shouldn't be a problem. Amazing card on defense. Princess: Offense: 5/10 Rather than chipping a few shots on the tower that do only 147 damage, the princess is bad on offense. She is countered by a single log, and arrows. Anything can stop her, even spells like poison and fireball. Behind a tank, she's ok, but log and arrows insta-kills her, along with aoe cards. She does her bait job well, though. Defense: 7.3/10 She can take out swarms with ease, but other than that she sucks with tanks due to her low damage. But her with another aoe card/building, she rocks and frustates the opposing team. Still, she has incredibly low health, but she does a lot for her cost. Bandit: Offense: 9/10 If she gets to your tower, your instantly losing about 530 health. She has such a quick attack speed. Her dash makes her invincible, and she's good in cheap decks and cycle decks. Always deploy her after you deploy some type of bait (gob barrel/miner), becuz she does wonders for her 3 elixir cost. Use her with supports, because she is vulnerable to swarms/other troops by herself. Also, add in some spells to further damage the tower Defense: 4/10 She is actually not that good defensively, as she has mediocre hitpoints and can't do that much damage to tanks. She is vulnerable to any support, instead of that dash, and she really can't be suited defensively. However, with single targets, she can be of use, but only do so at the last-resort situation. Lumberjack: Offense: 9.2/10 Use him by himself, he can be of use, as he has one of the fastest swing speeds in the game, and does a lot of damage becuz of that. However, he is fragile to swarms by himself and any tank/min-tank/support. However, using him with tanks and supports, he basically wreaks havoc. If you can't take out the supports and only take out the lumberjack, the tank/supports will destroy your tower in 1 second. He is so good with supports/pushes, that I could even give him a 10/10, but his mediocre health and usefulness in only certain decks makes him the most non-versatile legendary ever. Defense: 7.2/10 I'll be honest, I thought he sucked at defense at first, but his high DPS just makes him a little good on defense. Is he the best on defense? Not even close. But he can take out tanks so fast that you can't ignore him when he is used on defense. Still, he can die pretty quickly, and can be taken out from swarms. Not to mention spells like poison, fireball, rocket, and lightning. Overall, he is pretty cheap and about average on defense. Night Witch: Offense: 8.7/10 Use her alone, she sucks. Use her behind a golem/lava hound, she's unstoppable. Amazing support. Does really good damage. However, she is vulnerable to swarms, and spells like fireball and poison can cripple her. That doesn't deny the fact that she is still OP behind a tank. If u don't take her out during a push, your screwed so much. Defense: 8.5/10 She's amazing on defense, as well. Her bats can do significant damage, and she can take out hog, any single targets, and any supports with another defensive card/building. She has amazing DPS, so don't ignore her, put down swarms, throw spells, do anything to take her out, becuz she's spectacular with other cards on defense. Very versatile card. Lava Hound: Offense: 7.6/10 Use him alone, he sucks so bad that it makes him useless. Use him as a meat sheild during a push, he does wonders. Lavaloon is still very popular and not dead just yet. Put down supports behind him on offense, and put your win condition, because his damage is the lowest of all legendaries. And if your on defense, don't forget about the lavapups. He still has the highest HP of all legndaries Defense: 2/10 Rather than acting as a meat shield, he's useless on defense. His pups can be taken down immediately by aoe cards and arrows. Don't use him like this unless you wan't to waste 7 elixir. Miner: Offense: 8.8/10 His damage is really low, but that doesn't stop the fact that he does his bait job very very well. He can do quite a bit of damage if you ignore him, so always pay attention. Deploy swarms or other cards. During a push, use him for distraction, so your real tank can do loads of damage. He is used in so many decks, like miner control and hog control, etc. He is very versatile, and always use him as bait. Also, he is an amazing win condition. Defense: 6/10 He is a good distraction, but otherwise don't use him on defense, as he sucks otherwise due to his low damage. His mediocre health also negates him on defense. He can still be used as a distraction, but only do so as a last resort. Mega Knight: Offense: 7/10 Before his nerf, he wasn't outstanding in offense, but now his offensive capabilities have declined becuz of his nerf. You can still use him, because his high health still makes him semi-decent, but, otherwise, don't use him on offense regularly. He is still a good meat shield, and can take out supports with ease. Defense: 8/10 I'm giving him this high of a rating on defense, becuz he's still good on defense. He is not vulnerable to ground swarms, but his nerf really hurt his capabilites, becuz I would have given him a 10 had he not had this bad nerf. Still, use him on defense. He can still be very useful, just not as useful due to his lower damage now. Ice Wiz: Offense: 4/10 He does really low damage, so don't use him alone. Behind a tank, he helps becuz of his slowdown, but otherwise, its not a good idea to use him on offense, since most opposing teams will likely ignore him/take him out with a cheaper card. He is also vulnerable to some swarms, spells, and other aoe cards Defense: 8.7/10 He is good on defense, mainly becuz of his slow down ability. He will delay the tank and allow other supports to take it out with ease, along with buildings. He can also deal with opposing supports by slowing them down. Overall, his defensive capabilites are the only reason he's used a lot more now. Also, his damage buff really helped him. Sparky: Offense: 6.5/10 She is virtually countered by anything, so don't use her on offense regularly. Even with supports, cards like ewiz, zap, and any tank can take her out with ease. Use her as a support behind a tank, becuz then she shines by taking out opposiing team supports/defense. Still, not too good on offense by herself. She can still cripple a tower if she gets the chance to. She can take out ground swarms ok. Defense: 7.6/10 She is decent on defense, becuz she can eliminate a tank fast. However, spells like zap and rocket can cripple her potentailities, and ewiz is her worst nightmare. Otherwise, she can stop a push, and sparknado is still a very good choice, since she does area damage. Royal Ghost: Offense: 9.3/10 He can do wonders on offense, mainly becuz he is invisible and can take out ground swarms. Also, use him during a push behind a tank, he can do a lot of damage to a tower. He is still vulnerable to tanks/mini tanks/air swarms, so don't use him alone. Always have an extra support, since his AOE is quite small. Overall, great on offense, and good in cycle decks, and really cheap. Defense: 5/10 I could give him a higher defense, but his invisibility, once that wears out, he is vulnerbale to supports, and his DPS is mediocre. He is not that easy to take out with spells, hence why he is better than bandit on defense, but other than that, don't use him on defense, only on offense. Can maybe be a good distraction. Anyways, how did you think of this? Leave a comment if you would like to make a suggestion. Category:Blog posts